


Auroran Shade

by cassini-huygens (nervous_peach)



Series: Merid-Nuda [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: F/F, graphic violence isn't too graphic but i tagged it as that just in case, hm. divorce au lmao they're not together, i wrote this when i was bitter so. have at it, think of this as not too long after lorkhan's heart was shot into red mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_peach/pseuds/cassini-huygens
Summary: Light and Shadow dance as if they're sparring. If one were to ever overpower the other, take up a little too much space, the other would vanish. Oil on water, touching but never blending. Only in each other's company can they exist. Only in each other's company can they be destroyed.
Relationships: Meridia/Nocturnal (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Merid-Nuda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842190
Kudos: 3





	Auroran Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2017 on my Tumblr. Never really thought of posting it here till now. The only difference this time around is that I've edited it.

The old hag, clad in purple robes so dark they engulfed any surrounding light, crept into the room. Then blood spattered on her robes. 

Crimson, violet, and the gold of the warrior before her; the hues spinning in the Colored Rooms. 

Arrogantly, she raised her chin and flashed a toothy grin. The Auroran only gritted her teeth in reply, twisting the spear she’d plunged into the intruder’s chest. She made to tell the hag off, but the roar caught in her throat as veiny hands suddenly cupped her cheeks. Pupils dilating she exploded. 

Shards of light littered the room, ready for the picking by the murder of crows that accompanied the hag. Scrunching her nose, she waved away the vestige of the Auroran scattered in the air. She could barely stand how her estranged lover lived, but she’d endure if it meant another chance to vex her. 

Resigned to her wounded state, she called out, “Star Orphan, what a warm welcome.”

From the watery blues that surrounded the stone path came a gurgling sound, anticipating the geyser that rose soon after, scattering crystal shards all over. Cut by them, she endured once more, a placid smile her beacon. 

Her Lady appeared and her heart fluttered, gaze locked onto her scowl. 

“Wicked beast”, Meridia hissed, venom dripping off her tongue. The object of her hostility began to transform, ashen and wrinkled skin falling away to uncover the shadowy mistress Herself. 

Nocturnal bowed mockingly, replying coolly, “I’m she. It’s been some time, old friend.” 

“ _You_ _dare_ –”

“Dare show my face here again after so terribly offending the sanctity of your vessel and weapon? Maybe.”

“You have some nerve…”

She threw up her hands, protesting, “The Heart, Meridia! No one asked you to intervene, nor was it an attack on your realm!”

“Attacking Nirn _is_ attacking my realm.” 

Groaning, she crossed her arms. “I’ve forgotten just how self-righteous you can be." Peering at Meridia, she cheekily sang, "Oh Lady Light, Protector of Life, wherever would mortals be without you?” 

“Despicable", Meridia sneered. 

A shrug. “Maybe so, but darling, you know I’d never think of harming you. Oh, don’t give me that look, I mean it.”

“Bold words from the patron of liars and thieves.”

“Luck has it that I’m so honest with you, beloved." Her composure fractured, voice dripping with the weight of barely concealed anger. "It’s the _Heart_ , Meridia. The power of creation, the power of Lorkhan…”, her voice trailed off as her former haughtiness gave way to hurt. “Why did you stop me?” 

Unwavering, Meridia scorned, “You threatened their lives, you stood against Magnus’s creations.”

“Of which _no one_ ever asked you to guard.” 

“You nearly shattered the Wheel. All of his work, his legacy–”

“I’m tired of hearing of him, you know.” 

A jolt. “Excuse me?”

Nocturnal laughed bitterly. “Magnus this, Magnus that. Do you not tire, Star Orphan? He left you so long ago, too much a coward to face the inevitable. And still, you remained to watch over his creations." She took a step forward as if to reach out and solemnly asked, "Poor little Aunic, does no one bear witness to your solitude?” 

Meridia tensed up ( _a miracle that she didn't shatter from all the tension she always carried_ , Nocturnal amusedly wondered).“You–” 

“I could have given you everything, Meridia, like I’d done before. When you came weeping to us in Oblivion, who was it that welcomed you with open arms? Who was it that stood by you when you made this place your home? When we bound each other, light and shadow, was it not out of mutual respect? Now look at you, you can’t even look me in the eye.”

Grabbing her face, she jerked her head up, letting Meridia's golden locks burn away at her fingertips as her own shadow ripped away at her in return. “ _We_ could have been everything! You, restored to your former power. Me, born anew to shape the universe as I’d see fit. Anu and Padomay would have _paled_ in comparison to us. But you. You took that all away. Took it away from _me._ ” 

Her arm burned as she shifted her attention to the golden tear that fell from the other’s face, trailing the shadowy mist of her arm. Huffing, Nocturnal released her, recomposing herself. Voice low, she smiled with that familiar icy look and chided, “For a woman so enamored with light and truth, you love to linger in the shadows of the past.”

"Get out!” Meridia roared, her being burning alight as if her anger could turn this whole realm to ash. “Wax poetic to someone else. _Get out_.” 

And she did, grey mist settling on the water below. 

Alone once more, she took in the room before her, spotting a pile of bloodied crow’s feathers. Bending down she took a feather in her hand and watched it promptly burn away. Alone once more. Alone. 


End file.
